


Hidden in the Highlands

by Hidden in the Highlands (Hobbit4Lyfe)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Founders Era, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hidden%20in%20the%20Highlands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A transcript of the Hidden in the Highlands roleplay on Tumblr. Founders Era Hogwarts-inspired. Cowritten with my friend Austin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From the Ashes

Godric Gryffindor  
It was the night of the wizard's execution for using magic. He -- I -- was going to be burned.  
I was tied to the stake. The wood was lit. The fire got higher, enough to spread to me...  
And I didn't feel a thing.  
But I still pretended I did. When the flames were high enough to completely engulf me, I quickly Apparated far out of the area to safety. Good luck to that little hollow when they try to dig my body out of the ashes.  
Luckily (or unluckily), I ended up in a lake, which put out any flames I may've brought with me.  
Shaking the water off myself as I went ashore, I looked at my surroundings. I know I technically need to have been somewhere before to know to Apparate there, but this place was different.  
I'd never been there, but it still seemed important somehow.


	2. A Reflection of Desire and Ambition

Salazar Slytherin  
That young man's death last night troubles me. I feel that those damn Muggles will out me next, and they'll kill me because of my magic, too.  
I need to protect myself, as well as my latest venture: A mirror that shows one's greatest desires. My intent for it is to show people what they truly want, in the hopes that they'll make their desires something to achieve. I've only just completed it this morning.  
But what I saw in this mirror this morning as I finished it leads me to think that I've failed, that this mirror has some sort of defect.  
I saw myself with the man who was executed last night. I saw myself in his arms. I always had this... odd feeling whenever I saw him, ever since the first time, but I was always afraid to identify it. None of this can be right.  
I saw him die in that fire last night. But... there was no body.  
Part of me thinks he could've been completely reduced to ash. Part of me hopes that he slipped away under everyone's noses.  
I never intended to stay in this hollow for long. Now I have two reasons to leave: I'm not planning on getting caught for using magic, and I have to find out what really happened to that man...  
Because there's no way I can love a dead man.


	3. A Stupid Move

Godric Gryffindor  
I just came back to my childhood home in that hollow.  
I know I shouldn't be here. I know I'll stir things up if I'm seen in a town where I should be dead.  
I just need to grab a few things before I truly go into exile. I got lucky that one thing I was able to salvage from my old life was my wand. They weren't able to confiscate and destroy it.

Salazar Slytherin  
I was leaving town when I saw a light on in the dead man's house. Nobody should be there.  
I pulled my bigger-on-the-inside bag higher up onto my shoulder and went inside with the faint hope that it was him.

Godric Gryffindor  
Someone was in the house with me. I was doomed, unless I could get out undetected.  
I carefully crept around, trying to reach the front door, wand drawn in defense.  
I was nearly there when I felt the person -- a man -- behind me, his hand suddenly over my mouth, and his other arm around my stomach.

Salazar Slytherin  
The man struggled against me. The only way I kept myself from becoming aroused by the feeling was the fact that we needed to get out of the house and into hiding as soon as we could, else we both get killed.  
"Sshh!" I hissed. "We both could get killed."  
He stopped struggling, so I let him go.  
I asked, "Your magic is real, isn't it? That's how you got away last night. That's why you're obviously on the run."

Godric Gryffindor  
"Yes, I... wait. What do you mean both of us could get killed? You..." I countered.  
"I need to get out of here, too," the man told me. "They'll kill us both for our magic. Take me with you."  
I ended up agreeing. I mean, it felt better to not feel alone.  
"What's your name, by the way? I'm Godric Gryffindor."  
"Salazar Slytherin," he told me, a smile creeping across his face.  
The smile didn't last long, though. We heard voices coming down the street to the house. We were about to be caught.

Salazar Slytherin  
Godric put his bag of magical items over his shoulder and grabbed my hand.  
"The back!" he whispered. "Go through the back! They're going to try to destroy my home... my old home now."  
But there were people coming from that direction, too.  
"Hang on!" Godric told me, and he Apparated with me to this remote lake in what looked like the Scottish Highlands. We were winded from all the excitement.  
We dropped our bags and sat down, looking over the lake.  
"Where are we?" I asked, once we caught our breath.  
"I don't know," he replied. "I just sorta find this place last night."  
"This... this is great," I told him. "We could hide here."  
Part of me knew I was probably rushing things, having basically just met Godric for the first time after observing him from a distance, but... I couldn't help but kiss him.


	4. By the Lake

Salazar Slytherin  
Godric hunted for dinner in the nearby forest this evening. I'd lived in luxury pretty much my whole life, at least, in the magical community, so eating what was cooked over an fire in the open air was new for me.  
We (mostly he) may be fugitives, but I'm glad we've decided to stay at this lake. It's beautiful, very peaceful.  
I'd never been a hopeless romantic until I'd seen Godric that short time I'd lived in that hollow.  
But when I saw him in the mirror this morning, I didn't just think it was a fluke seeing him because I thought him dead. It was because it isn't just dangerous to be a wizard. It's dangerous to be a gay wizard.  
But, Hell, if it means I have to take risks to get anywhere good in life, let me take them head on.  
Watching the sunset with Godric was amazing. And I've enjoyed lying under the stars with him. We haven't gotten physically intimate yet; it's way too soon for that.  
But I'm content to be in my sleeping almost-lover's arms, my head on his chest, listening to his heart.  
I've essentially gotten what I'd seen in the mirror. I just hope it will stay this way.


	5. The Girl and the Cup

Helga Hufflepuff  
I had been wandering in the woods for quite some time now, I came across a cabin in the middle of the woods.  
No one was there, and it looked like no one had been for quite some time. I decided to seek shelter there for a few days.  
I had been walking for about 3 days. I needed the break.  
Not much was in the house, but I noticed a small cup on the table next to an empty bread basket. I decided to take it down to the stream for some water.  
It was gold and had a badger on it. The badger just happened to be my favorite animal, and the water I retrieved from the stream sparkled from the golden walls inside the cup.  
I went back to the cabin and decided to rest. I put the cup in my bag, as it would be helpful in my journey for collecting water.  
I fell asleep instantly. I would start my trek again soon.


	6. Another Stupid Move

Godric Gryffindor  
I'm pretty sure my life is spiraling out of control.  
The night before last, I disappeared during my own execution, making me a fugitive.  
Then yesterday, I had to break into my own home to get my magic supplies. There I ran into a man who'd been living there in my hometown for a few months. I hadn't even noticed him before yesterday, because I was paying more attention to trying to keep the illusion that I was a Muggle.  
Like that ended well. Anyway...  
We were about to get caught breaking and entering, so I dragged him with me on the run. Now we're both fugitives.  
Salazar had been in love with me since he first saw me when he moved to the hollow, and now I'm starting to fall in love with him.  
Apparently, we've decided we're going to start up some sort of sanctuary for witches and wizards in need, probably a school for the newer generations.  
But we need help. And money.

Salazar Slytherin  
Somehow, Godric managed to find this small town that was hosting a dueling tournament. And he entered.  
Sure, there was prize money that would help us, but... we're supposed to be on the run!  
I ended up convincing myself to go along with it. We really needed that money for the school.

Godric Gryffindor  
I'd ended up winning the tournament. When asked who I'd won it for, I panicked. I couldn't tell them that the love I'd done it for was a man.  
I found a young, red-haired lady watching from the shadows. "It's all for that lady of the flames there," I said, pointing her out.  
When I'd collected the prize money and met up with Salazar outside of town for us to make our escape, he was upset about the lady.  
"You were supposed to say it was for me!" he yelled. He shoved me lightly, and then just... wilted. "I'd hoped you were going to say it was for me."  
"I know... I know," I whispered as I went in to kiss him. "But I did it to protect you."  
"I know, but..."  
I pulled away from him. "I'm sorry. I had to do it. Do you want to start this school or what?"

Salazar Slytherin  
"I love you, and I want to do this with you, but you're an idiot. What if someone there finds out who you are and that you're supposed to have been killed for being a wizard?"  
Then the lady showed up.  
"How did you see me?" she asked Godric. "People weren't supposed to see me... I'm trying to hide. I have reasons."  
And then I started to catch whatever Godric seemed to have noticed earlier. She must be on the run for the same reason as we are.  
A smile crept over my face. "We're on the run, too. Do you want to come with us?"

Helga Hufflepuff  
These two mean appeared to be wizards, too. I was thankful that I had met someone like me, someone who wouldn’t judge me because of my magical abilities.  
I don’t like to announce that I’m a witch, but since I could clearly see the man before me, the two must have known. He must have been invisible to Muggles.  
"Depends. Where are you headed? I’m trying to lie low and avoid getting caught for my -- erm -- abilities. I keep stopping and using these empty places as sanctuaries."

Godric Gryffindor  
"I apologize if I embarrassed you when I called you out in the tournament. It was a stupid move," I told the lady. "We think we found a place, somewhere in the Scottish Highlands, where we can hide younger generations of the magical sort of people and teach them, well away from the prying eyes of Muggles. The two of us know how it feels to be  
persecuted for it."  
I continued, "I'm Godric Gryffindor, by the way, and this is... this is my boyfriend, Salazar Slytherin."

Helga Hufflepuff  
"That’s sounds like a marvelous idea! I think that all magical beings need to learn to conceal and control their magic, and have fun with it.  
"I’m Helga Hufflepuff! I haven’t really met anyone like me, just one Rowena Ravenclaw. We had a brief relationship. Been on the run ever since. It’s a pleasure to meet you guys!"


	7. Things

Salazar Slytherin  
Godric was out hunting for dinner again, and Helga was working on the fire.  
A snake started for Helga. She started panicking, and Godric ran back to see what was going on.  
I don't really know what happened, but when I asked the snake to go away, it did. Godric and Helga were a bit shocked.  
"What... what did you just do?" Helga asked.  
"I just asked it to leave," I replied.  
She continued, "That's what you were doing? Because that's not what it sounded like..."  
"OK, so... I can talk to snakes. Apparently, this is my thing. Just like playing with swords is Godric’s thing."  
Godric grinned and countered, "I’m pretty sure playing with swords is your thing, too, love."  
"Not that we actually have yet," I pointed out.


	8. The Third-Wheel Thing?

Helga Hufflepuff  
At night, while we lie and watch the stars, brainstorming ideas on our new sanctuary: Godric and Salazar lay side by side, and I’m feeling an interesting sense of loneliness.  
"Guys, any ideas on the classes to be offered?"  
No response. They were asleep. Salazar had his hand over Godric’s waist, and they were both on their sides. Godric was smiling.


	9. Talking about the Issues

Godric Gryffindor  
Over dinner, Helga came up with the idea that we should build a town close to the school for families who can't afford to send their kids long distances to and from the school during the holidays.  
Sure, technically, it made sense, but on a monetary level... we were still pretty much broke.  
All we had was the money I won in the dueling tournament the other day. Helga and I didn't have money of our own, and Salazar had been cut off from his wealthy family for the then-unfounded rumor that he was gay.  
Now we have two issues to take care of: Find Helga's friend Rowena so she can join in the school, and get enough money to cover the costs of building both the school and the town.


	10. The Next Tournament

Godric Gryffindor  
It's only been a day since we decided we need to raise more money, but I've already joined another dueling tournament. Salazar came for moral support, and Helga came to scout for Rowena.  
This tournament's going to be rough, since a thunderstorm is rolling in.

Helga Hufflepuff  
I bid Godric good luck and I scouted the nearby woods and court.

Salazar Slytherin  
I know Godric is more than capable of taking care of himself in these duels. I mean, I saw him the other day.  
But I still worry about him. I love him. Watching him in fight in this storm is terrifying.

Helga Hufflepuff  
It didn’t take long for me to find her within the woods. I still remembered her long black hair and her smile.  
"Rowena… It’s me, Helga."

Rowena Ravenclaw  
"I know," I said. "I remember."  
I went over and hugged her, somewhat awkwardly.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Helga Hufflepuff  
"Well, me and these two guys I met- we are on a mission. Our mission is to build a place in which magic beings can seek shelter and learn to control their powers. It’s intense. They found me in hiding.  
"How have you been?"

Rowena Ravenclaw  
"It's the same as usual; I've been trying to keep my full powers hidden from the Muggles I heal. And what about you?"

Helga Hufflepuff  
"Same here, I’ve been hiding within the Muggles, but I’ve been on the run to avoid staying on one place for too long.  
"Well, we need a 4th person for our journey -- I’d really like it if you could come along. Are you interested? I can take you back to meet the boys--"

Salazar Slytherin  
Apparently, Helga was able to convince her friend to join us. I saw Helga come back with a dark-haired lady.  
"So, this is her?" I asked, and Helga confirmed it was. I continued, "This... this final round of the tournament's not looking good."  
The sky had finally opened up. Godric was battered and bloody, and he and his opponent were sliding around in the new mud.  
But the opponent finally conceded. Godric had won.

Helga Hufflepuff  
"Congratulations!" I hugged Godric. Salazar kisses him.  
"I’d like to introduce you to Rowena Ravenclaw. She is a healer; I’m sure she could fix Godric’s cuts and wounds."

Godric Gryffindor  
"That'd be great," I said. "Salazar's kisses are great and all, but they don't really fix anything, physically."

Rowena Ravenclaw  
I'll admit that I was a bit jealous of the relationship between Godric and Salazar. But I ignored the feeling and got to work on Godric's wounds.  
"Where is this school going to be?" I asked as I bandaged up the wounded man.  
He started, "Well, the other night, when I was on the run from execution, I found this place by a lake in the Scottish Highlands..."  
As he described it, I realized it sounded familiar. "Oh, sure, I know the place," I said. "My family sometimes spent the summer in the area."


	11. Fast Forward...

Rowena Ravenclaw  
It's now the last day of July. The school has been built. It's surprising that it took a few months for such a large castle to come to be. It's the same with the nearby town we'd created.  
Now, we're just looking for students to join us on September 1st.


	12. Less than a Month

Salazar Slytherin  
The school opens in less than a month.  
And though Godric and I have been trading off staying with each other in what are supposed to be bedrooms in our separate living quarters, we still haven't been intimate yet. We're waiting until after the start of the school year.  
To be honest... I'm really getting tired of waiting. He's mine, and I want to have all of him. Resting my head on his chest and listening to his heart, or having him on mine, is amazing, but... I want more.


	13. I always get what I want. Always.

Salazar Slytherin  
Sure, it's only the first night of the school year. I didn't want to wait anymore.  
Until he found me sitting on top of his desk tonight, Godric didn't know I'd heard him change the password to his not-so-subtle griffin door last night.  
I've always found him most attractive in his fighting moods: The night we met, when he struggled against me as I tried to keep him quiet; when he fought in the duels to get the money for the school. I love that fire in his heart.  
That's the passion I wanted tonight. It's what I needed. We haven't been a couple very long, but I'd been craving it since that first night we met.  
I don't remember what exactly I said to him, even though I feel like that sort of thing should be important, given that led to the first time we had sex.  
All I remember is goading him on, trying to push his buttons and provoke that passion, saying something about how I thought he didn't really want me, that he didn't actually love me. I may've gotten in his face a bit.  
OK, yes. I know it was a huge dick move, manipulating him like that, and I feel guilty about it. I really did respect his wishes to wait, but my balls were starting to get in the way of my brain.  
And yet, it worked.  
He shoved me into the closest set of bookshelves to the office door and kissed me  
hard. "Don't be such a fool, Salazar," he whispered. "I've always wanted you."  
Next thing I knew, clothes were being torn off. He pulled me across the round room and through the door to his bedroom.  
Godric spun me around and guided me towards his bed, kissing me, his arms around me. I fell backwards and gasped as my knees buckled when I backed into it. I scooted towards the pillows, and Godric crawled after me with a hungry look in his eyes.  
Next thing I knew, he was on me, inside of me. He was ravenous, unrelenting, having me begging repeatedly for mercy. It was pain, it was pleasure, it was everything I desired and more.  
He thrusted into me, and I swayed with him. He pulled at my hair, and I clawed at his back. He bit at me, and I imagine some of those marks would be visible in the morning. I felt him inside of me again.  
It came as a shock when I finally climaxed. I think I may've blacked out a moment.  
Godric finally slowed, panting, and curled up against my side. I felt a sticky hardness pressing against me.  
I rolled over to face my lover and kissed him.  
"You know," he said. "You really are an asshole."  
"Yes, but I'm your asshole." I grinned and kissed him again.  
I pushed him onto his back and rested partway on top of him, so that his heart was pounding against my own racing heart.  
I'd pushed Godric into this, thinking he'd finally be completely mine, but... It turns out, I'm his.


	14. In the Slytherin Common Room

Lizzie Greene  
It's finally the end of the first full week of school. We only had one day of lessons last week, since we arrived on September first, and the second was a Friday.  
It's a bit sad, and slightly ironic, that there are only thirteen students this opening school year.  
But, then again, Professor Slytherin is right. If we magical folk weren't so oppressed by Muggles, there'd probably be more of us here.  
And I have first-hand experience of that, having had to hide my magic from my strictly religious Muggle parents.

James Buckinridge  
I entered the common room and saw Lizzie. She was a third year and I a sixth, so I hope she wasn’t afraid of me.  
I sat down and pulled out my transfiguration homework.  
"So, Lizzie. How are you liking the school year?"

Lizzie Greene  
"It's been, what, a little over a week? It's alright, but I guess it'll get harder as the year goes on. But at least it's easier than sneaking in do-it-yourself study sessions, right? It's too bad that everyone's too scared to let there be many students yet."

James Buckinridge  
"You’re right!" I laughed.  
I went over to the stove and put on a teapot. "Would you like some?"

Lizzie Greene  
"I might as well take a break," I replied. "What about you?" I asked the only other student currently in our House, seventh-year Cassiopeia Black, as she came into the common room.  
She agreed.


End file.
